


Remote

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, No Dialogue, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Tuvok gave in to what he wants.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Remote

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

In that moment, Tuvok is utterly certain that there’s nothing in the entire universe as perfect as Kathryn Janeway. He loves her, every part of her, from her fierce spirit to her clever mind to the shape of her gorgeous body. He knows that it’s wrong to _touch_ her, wrong on so many levels, but they’re so far away from past relationships and Starfleet regulations that it’s hard to stand strong. Realistically, it’s unlikely they’ll ever return to the home that they once knew. It’s far more likely they’ll die still far away, and this one ship will be all that they had. The people aboard it are the only others who think the same way they do and value the same things. Tuvok and Kathryn have so much in common that he can’t imagine bonding with anybody else. Besides, Kathryn was always the one who _tempted him_ , the one outsider he couldn’t get out of his mind. 

And she’s a warm-blooded human with her own wants and needs, including _love_ and intimacy. She can’t wait for seven years. Besides, she’s an admirable captain. She deserves all her cravings soothed. She deserves to be _satisfied_. A fulfilled captain is in everyone’s best interest.

He tells himself that as he rolls them over, pushing her down into his mattress. She looks up at him, eyes so thickly dilated that it’s hard to see her irises. Her pale cheeks are flushed a brilliant pink, her lips permanently parted—she needs to gasp for air. He keeps kissing it away from her. He keeps spreading his hands along her beautiful figure and surging into her very being, because he can please her in so many other ways. He drives into her pliant body and floods into her mind, washing her in a warm, firm appreciation and a promise that he isn’t going anywhere. She might’ve found Chakotay, but Tuvok’s still her right-hand man. Her partner. Maybe even her _t’hy’la._

He shouldn’t think like that. He still ducks into the crux of her neck and opens his mouth along the slender column of her throat. She moans, arching up—she loves it when he kisses her there. He knows all of her most sensitive parts. He runs his hands down her curvaceous body, kneading all the areas that make her squirm. He grinds into her wet channel and feels her flutter around him, eager for _more_.

Then her fingers thread into his short hair, and she tugs him up. She guides him to her mouth. He connects them, kissing her the human way. His tongue fills her mouth, his body grinding down. Her breasts are flattened against him, so _soft_ and thrilling—there are so many parts of her that no one else ever gets to see. Tuvok can both see and _touch_. He can _worship_ her. He kisses her over and over and fucks her just as deeply as she craves. 

She shudders in his mind. She’s so _close_ , she just needs that little extra. He lifts one hand up to play with her sweat-matted hair, petting her gently as he promises to give her everything she’s ever wanted. His other hand snakes between them, and he plays with her outer folds as he stretches her inner channel. He fills her up and strokes her, quickly reading and matching all of her responses. His own name trembles in his mind—Kathryn moaning it wantonly. He knows she _loves_ him just as deeply. 

In that moment, he wants to have her. _Claim_ her. Make the bonding permanent, so he can feel her anywhere on the ship, know that she’s always _his_ no matter what else happens. 

Then she’s breaking their kiss to cry out. He feels her clamp around him—the most delicious feeling. She’s the most deliriously gratifying partner he’s ever had. She takes him to his own end so much sooner than anyone else ever has, and he fills her up not long after, curling around her boiling body and simmering with excess joy.

It’s more than any Vulcan can be expected to take. It’s like a spill over of _pon farr_ , but only the good things. He slumps atop her afterwards, dazed by his own loss of control. 

She gently rubs his back and sighs in obvious contentment. He doesn’t want to pull out of her.

But he does. He reaches for the damp towel he’d already placed on the nightstand, and he carefully cleans her up, while she chuckles and smiles up at him. She’s just as gorgeous in the afterglow. 

He tucks her in when he’s finished. He pulls up close to her, even though he should return to his own quarters, meditate, and resume his lonely life. 

But Kathryn looks at him with burning eyes, as though just _daring_ him to leave, and Tuvok finds he doesn’t have the strength to defy her. He stays there long after she’s fallen asleep and enjoys the view.


End file.
